1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for drying grain in a storage bin as well as the method of drying the grain. More particularly, the apparatus of this invention includes an infrared heater which heats components of a heat exchanger spaced from the infrared heater with the heat exchanger being in communication with the inlet end of an air blower. The discharge end of the air blower is in communication with the interior of the storage bin. Even more particularly, the apparatus of this invention heats the air passing through the heat exchanger by the air passing over the heated components of the heat exchanger. The heated air is then blown into the interior of the storage bin by the air blower to dry the grain therein. Even more particularly, the heat exchanger has a shape which permits a plurality of heat exchangers to be positioned in a side-by-side relationship with the heated exhausts thereof converging prior to entering the inlet of the air blower.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices have been previously provided for drying grain contained within a storage bin. Normally, the prior art devices include a gas burner for heating air which is blown into the interior of the storage bin by an air blower which may be either an axial blower or a centrifugal blower. The prior art gas burners usually are fueled by propane which is extremely expensive. Although the apparatus of the co-pending application functions extremely well, Applicant has found ways to improve the functionality and efficiency of the apparatus of the co-pending application.